


Could've Been Worse

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Bug's Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Day 1, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Let's Hang Out Sometime, The Seventh Sister is a Creep, Uncomfortable Ezra Bridger, Waking up Restrained, Whump with a happy ending, Whumptober, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: All he could remember was that the Inquisitors stole him, and that was always a recipe for disaster. He should’ve listened to Kanan, hell, he should’ve listened to Zeb too (though Ezra isn’t going to tell him).
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Ezra Bridger & Hera Syndulla, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger & The Ghost Crew
Series: Bug's Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938820
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Could've Been Worse

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Whumbtober 2020, for the first day, Let's Hang Out Sometime.
> 
> Ah yes, Ezra whump to kick us off for this month. I'm very excited for these works, and I hope that y'all will stick around for them (unless it isn't your fic of choice, then no judge) 
> 
> And as always, I hope you enjoy!

Ezra knew he wasn’t on Lothal anymore, if the searing heat meant anything. He didn't want to think (not that he usually did) about where he was, but he needed to escape. 

All he could remember was that the Inquisitors stole him, and that was always a recipe for disaster. He should’ve listened to Kanan, hell, he should’ve listened to Zeb too (though Ezra isn’t going to tell him).

Ezra tried to escape on his own, though with the Inquisitors so close in the Force, they must not be that far in person. As long as it wasn’t that freaky woman, she still was high on Ezra’s  _ Eek _ list. 

Ezra tried to calm down, though thinking that those Inquisitors were close, maybe in the next room over, freaked him out even more. 

Ezra took a deep breath, and steadied his thoughts. He let them wander, and make their way through the Force. 

He let them wander onto his parents. Ezra didn’t mean to, especially since he knew that, that they were already dead. But a part of him can’t stop thinking about them. 

Because of what they said, where they ever held like this? Did they seperate his mother and father? Were they brought to this planet to burn? What kind of things did the Empire do to them, for just speaking out?

“Well, well. The little jedi decided to meditate. How cute.” Ezra was jolted out of his thoughts at the creeping sound of a modulated voice. He lifted his head as much as he could to see the recognizable helmet of the Mirialan Inquisitor. 

Ezra shifted uncomfortably on the table that he was strapped on, acutely aware of how vulnerable he actually was. He was probably on Mustafar (now that he focused), with at least one Inquisitor staring him down. Possibly more on their way to corrupt him, or just kill him. 

But Ezra’s family should be on their way (when did they become  _ that _ ?) to find him. He just  _ knows  _ that Kanan wouldn’t leave him, or at least Hera wouldn’t. He knows that he should expect them soon, because who knows how long he’s been here. 

“Well, it’s not like I can do anything else.” Ezra quipped, voice dripping with sarcasm. The woman stepped closer, much too close for Ezra’s comfort. She took off her helmet, and leaned down to run a couple fingers in his hair. 

“Oh, I could think of a few things, though I doubt that you’d listen to me, little jedi.” She said, almost whispering, though getting higher on Ezra’s  _ Eek  _ list by the minute. 

“My crew is going to find me, and kick your butt.” Ezra said defiantly, switching gears to see if he can just, annoy her into leaving him alone. He’d rather be alone with his thoughts then alone with her. 

The woman sneered at him, and stood straight. She put her helmet back on, and two of her little flying droids started flying next to her. “Without the Togruta, I doubt it.” She said, with the modulator on once more, and left the room. 

Without her droids, which started circling Ezra’s table. Sure, that wasn’t unnerving at all. 

Ezra let himself fall back into meditation to pass the time once more, though this time it was much lighter. Just in case. 

He couldn’t tell how much time had passed, though Sabine’s signature bombs are music to his ears, and he can sense Kanan closing in. 

“Hey, kid.” Was that all Zeb had to say? As long as he could get those stupid droids shot down  _ without _ hurting Ezra, the boy couldn’t care less. He started squirming as Zeb started tearing the straps off him. 

“Good to see you too, Zeb.” Ezra said, being able to sit up and rub at his wrists. Zeb clapped Ezra’s back with a grin, and tossed him his blaster saber.

“Let’s get you out of here, yeah?” Zeb smirked at the boy.

“Let’s.” Ezra nodded with a grin, and a flourish of his weapon as he turned it on. 


End file.
